A petal in the wind
by MakatoMai
Summary: Challenge 2 by MistressKikyou. It started out with a friendship that was never thought possible…and it ended in love. KK
1. Chapter 1

A petal in the wind

Authors Note: Challenge 2 brought to you by MistressKikyou2. She wanted a Kikyou and Kouga fic and well, here it is o. Enjoy!

* * *

Kouga groaned as his body was thrown against a nearby rock. He stared up weakly his hand going towards his head as blood trickled between his fingers. "Bitch" He said staring up towards Kagura's smiling face. "What's wrong Kouga?" Kagura said tauntingly, holding her hand up in the air, one of Kouga's shikon shards glistening in the sun. "Are you that weak without the shards in one of your legs?"

Kouga growled lowly. In fact, he was. He hated to admit, and he would never admit it to anyway but Kagura had the head over him here. He couldn't help it, it would be pathetic to try and run like this. One leg would be WAY to fast for the other and he would just trip and fall and he wasn't going to humiliate himself in front of HER. SHE killed his companions, his comrades, his BROTHERS.

Kagura laughed raising her fan back preparing to finish Kouga off, Kouga stared up towards her turning his head to the side. The blood that ran down his arms and legs ran in endless floods. His eyes squinted shut, he would not let her see the fear in his eyes. He paused suddenly, he could smell the swiftness in her stench, the movement of her arm but then a familiar scent caught his nose…except it was dead.

His eyes bolted open, darting to the smell his blue eyes staring towards a pair of brown ones. "Kagome!" He screamed but it wasn't long for him to realize that this woman wasn't Kagome. Though she looked like Kagome and her scent was similar, her scent seemed to be drowned out by graveyard soil.

Kouga watched the miko twitch slightly; obviously it bothered the miko that he had addressed her by such and for a moment, Kagura was completely forgotten and everything went black, everything except him…and the miko. The miko's face was firm once more, and Kouga followed her eyes to Kagura, the demoness's eyes were wide and he heard the name flow off her lips in a silent horror. "Kikyou"

Kouga stared towards the miko once more in somewhat of amazement, 'Kikyou? Why does that name sound so familiar…?' Kouga wondered, he had never seen or smelt this woman before but she was so much like Kagome. No, she was nothing like Kagome, no one could mutter Kagome's name in horror. This priestess had a power that Kagome did not.

"Kagura, did you think I would die so easily?" Kikyou's lips curved into a crooked smile. "What fun do you find in taking a demons shard and leaving only one? No one can fight that way, if you wanted to have an advantage why didn't you take both of these demons shards? Or did you not have the power too?"

Kagura's eyes widened as did Kouga's. She could see the shikon shards too, who was the women? What was she? Kouga stared as he watched her arm come up and grab an arrow from her pack, calmly placing in along her fingers holding her bow firm. She used arrows like Kagome too. Kouga was more confused but he continued to watch her movements carefully as if judgingly. The arrow fired a purification light arising bigger then Kagome's had ever been and cutting straight passed the two. The arrow left a perfect scar across Kagura's right cheek but it had been done on purpose. She was only trying to scare her off and she did. Kagura took off in a flash, the feather growing out as she hopped off, disappearing into the wind.

Kikyou picked up Kouga's shard from in front of him, it being purified at her touch. For a minute the priestess looked utterly beautiful in a sad sort of way. Her head was turned towards the shard in her hand, and her eyes reflected with pain, a few black strands in her face.

She turned to him suddenly, her face no longer sad but firm once more as if she had forgotten she wasn't alone. "I'll be holding on to your shard" She said firmly and then pausing for a second holding out her hand. "Are you hurt?"

Kouga paused looking towards Kikyou's hand slowly taking it firmly as she hoisted him up. "Nothing a few hours won't heal" Kouga said slowly. "So…you're a miko like Kagome hun? You know her don't you! There's no way that you both look so close to the same, use the same weapon, can both see shikon shards, or anything else! What is your relationship with her, I demand to know!"

Kikyou raised a brow, "May I ask, What is YOUR relationship with Kagome?"

"Kagome's my mate!" Kouga barked proudly, "Answer my question!"

Kikyou sighed. "You're as arrogant as Inuyasha." Her eyes twinkled only slightly at the words and suddenly he remembered where he had heard the name from. Inuyasha knew a Kikyou from his past, he didn't know how he knew this women but Inuyasha did indeed know her, and so did Kagome. "Kagome is my reincarnation"

Kouga blinked almost surprised, staring towards her as if confused. It fit but somehow it didn't so this was…Kagome's original firm, was Kagome souly based after this women? It was impossible. He didn't understand it and part of him didn't want to as if he thought too much he might…change his mind.

Kikyou turned then slowly moving off, looking over her shoulder towards the wolf demon once more, and then towards the ground. "Your name" She said finally. "What is it?"

Kouga stared towards her his blue eyes softening, his eyes staring towards the miko and her averted gaze. "Kouga"

She paused once more, her head lifting up and staring towards the blue sky, her face still not meeting his own. "Kouga hun? I'll remember that" And then she started walking off, and she never looked back from what he could tell.

XoXoX

"Kouga-kun! What happened to you?"

Kouga looked up from the rock from which the miko had left him at. His back still feeding into it where Kagura had pinned him, dried blood still clung to his body in rapid drips and the tips of his bangs was died in it. His eyes connected with the same brown ones as before except they were much softer, they were Kagome's.

"Kagome" Kouga said hoarsely, managing a weak stand Inuyasha looking a bit annoyed staring towards him.

"Naraku was here wasn't he? Where'd he go you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha barked in his usual way he did towards Kouga

"Inuyasha can't you see Kouga-kun's hurt!"

"Wh- Why are you sticking up for him Kagome?"

"Inuyasha how can you be so insensitive! I told you Kouga is HURT."

"So what?"

"Inuyasha!"

"What!"

"S—"

"Um Kagome" Kouga said simply cutting her off before she could sit Inuyasha. He stared towards the hanyou for a few seconds. He had wondered how to approach this and he figured to take this seriously was the best way because of the look on that woman's face.

"Kouga-kun?"

Inuyasha raised a brow staring towards Kouga in a bit of surprise; never had Kouga stopped Kagome when she was going to sit him. Kouga stared up towards him for a few seconds fresh blood running down his face, Inuyasha's eyes widening in surprise.

"Kouga! Your eye what the hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed blood running from Kouga's left eye. Kouga's hand and touched wincing as the blood ran through his blood stung hands.

"It's fine"

"Are you crazy you're never going to see out of that eye again?" Inuyasha exclaimed staring towards him in anger and fear.

"I said its fine!" Kouga's eye meeting Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha…what…is your relationship to Kikyou?"

The question was so unexpected Kagome and Inuyasha both staggered backwards, short gasps sounding out of Sango and Miroku's mouth finally saying something. Kouga stared towards them slightly, his bleeding eye seizing to bleed any further. A rather large scar covering over it in its place of where his blue eye once was. Kouga somehow figured that his encounter with the miko would not only change whatever relationship he and Inuyasha had but perhaps something in himself.

Kouga never knew why his eyes scared over when it did and he wasn't sure how he had gotten cut there to begin with and he didn't think he ever would but that night when Inuyasha and the others built camp, the pain that reflected in Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes was enough, whoever Kikyou was she was….a forbidden subject.

Somewhere in life there was a thin line between love and hate, a place that was so seldom to touch and such a fine line that it can easily be broken and too small to even walk on. But when Kouga left them that night, with his kiss on the hand to Kagome and silent promises he may never be able to fulfill, he decided Kikyou walked on that line…with everyone. Inuyasha, Naraku, and even…Kagome. Kagome loved this woman and hated her too, he had never thought Kagome could hate anyone, but he had been wrong. A line that was so thin to touch, this women walked on it.

Kouga slept restlessly that night, tossing and turning in a nearby cave, his two allies down at the other end. While the two dreamed of fresh meat, clear waters and running free with their dead companions and the people they had left behind to kill there enemy. Kouga dreamed of a priestess who walked on a single red thread named Kikyou.

Authors Note: What do you think? Not to shabby for the start and since there not my number one pairing or anything o Hope you like it MistressKikyou!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Authors Note: Hope everyone likes it! Here's Chapter 2

* * *

Kouga walked along, running was next to impossible now a days. It had been nearly a week since the encounter with Kagura and Kikyou. He felt annoyed; the miko's presence confused him and made him curious. Not only was his thoughts on her but his thoughts on his appearance was quite disturbing too. He looked…different since that day. His left eye was scarred over and that slight change well changed his appearance entirely. It made him feel different, it made him be looked at different, and it made him…tougher. If that made any sense, he looked a little more firm, a little more challenging, a little bit better. Still his outfit and his hair didn't seem to go along with it, but he felt no need to change it, he was concerned with only two things. Naraku and Kikyou, he felt strange that it wasn't Naraku and Kagome but his thoughts on Kagome had been very seldom, and growing less each day.

Kouga walked alone; there had been no trace of Naraku anywhere at any place at anytime day or night. He had killed countless demons, settled several problems, and not once found anything or any trace of Naraku. He sighed looking down to the water slightly, letting a clawed hand run through it.

"Strange how a ripple in the water changes an appearance"

It would be her voice. Kouga turned over a shoulder sitting Indian style as she set on the ground, one knee up the other leg stretching out. Kouga said nothing as he stared towards her, he normally pounce out on anyone who just appeared like that but she made him feel calmer. Was she changing him?

"Where'd you come from?" Kouga said calmly staring towards the water, his appearance standing still, the ripples seizing to exist.

"Yes…you didn't smell my scent." Kikyou concluded. "You must have been thinking very deeply"

"You can never come out and just answer my question can you?" Kouga said annoyed now, turning his full attention towards the miko. No longer cold but impulsive.

Kikyou smiled slightly. "I suppose not. I was at the village solving a minor problem while I was looking for traces of Naraku, I felt your aura and I decided I'd see how you made out with your wounds"

"Even though I'm a demon?" Kouga questioned his voice a bit softer, the thoughts of the red thread weaving themselves through out his mind, and the single priestess who walked on them.

Kikyou said nothing the night's breeze pushing her long black hair to the side. Kouga stared towards her a few seconds, just looking over her. He paused slightly curiously, turning his head to the side as if to get a different aspect of something. A light blinded his eye and he could see her, she looked different and her soft words echoed through out his head. "Inuyasha what do you see? Do you see a human?"

"Do you always wear your hair down?" Kouga asked abruptly.

Kikyou blinked a few times, turning her head towards him in the same way she had in the light. Kouga blinked a few times surprised and stared towards her almost confused, 'Serious de ja vu' Kouga thought waiting for her answer, the miko continuing to stare towards him in surprise.

"Yes" She said slowly, smiling a bit. "Do you always wear your hair up?"

Kouga blushed a bit feeling a bit insulted, and looking to the side. "I didn't mean it like that! Of course I do! I mean did you use to wear your hair up? When you were alive!"

Her brown eyes widened towards his words, a short gasp sounding her lips. Her calm mask completely shattered, "It wasn't up like yours" She stuttered quickly. Kouga nodded, "I know" He said simply, his clawed hand coming to her face, pulling the strands slightly in front of it on both sides, and cupping it in the back. "Like this" He said seriously, and then turning a bit red. "Well basically, it was neater then I have it and stuff"

Kikyou stared towards him, "How could you possibly have known that?"

Kouga paused, "I saw it…when I looked at you." He said quietly, "It was in the past…when your scent wasn't carrying dirt along with it…it was when you were talking to Inuyasha….it was such a…" He paused "quiet voice" he finished in a whisper.

Kikyou gasped a bit and then smiled. "Yes…when Inuyasha and I…were in love."

Kouga said nothing staring towards the side. "You…aren't normal…even for someone who's dead" Kouga said finally staring towards her. "You walk somewhere others can't touch don't you?"

Kikyou stared. "Once you have died you cross over to a world where no one can touch you" She said calmly, her emotionless mask on, rising to a stand now, staring towards the water, the moon casting angry shadows on the fallen miko.

"No" Kouga said rising to a stand quickly. "No that's not what I mean." He stared into her brown eyes as if reading them, desperately trying too. Kagome told him when you looked into someone eyes it was the window to their soul, but he couldn't read it. Her soul was in Kagome…wasn't it?

"What…do you mean?"

"I mean…That line!" He choked, "That thin line…between love and hate…you walk there don't you?"

She said nothing. "You're an interesting person Kouga" Kikyou finally said. "I find myself acting very strange when I'm around you, are you…changing?"

Kouga looked down, "Yes" He said slowly, the words came out before he could even comprehend he had agreed. She nodded, "I thought so". He said nothing as the two stared face to face and then Kikyou spoke once more. "Until we meet again" Her back turning to face him now. Kouga could think of nothing to stop her, he paused though. It was making sense…somehow.

"Allies?" He called out to her, Kikyou looking over her shoulder. "Hm?" she said calmly her eyes meeting his blue one.

"I've got your back, you've got mine?"

Her eyes widened slowly and she smiled. "Yes"

XoXoX

Kikyou walked a long narrow dirt road; it was strange how easily she relaxed in his presence. She figured she was getting weaker, she figured she needed…a friend. She had no one to talk too, no one to lean on except memories of Inuyasha. But now, she had an ally. His soft words repeated in her mind…

'_I've got your back, you've got mine?" _

She somehow felt comfortable by those words, and if that was all she had to cling too, she would suffocate those words in her mind. Any thing to not think about Inuyasha, anything to move on from that dreaded day. The dreams of claws upon her flesh haunted her through the nights, and the blood of her wounds hitting the pavement; the arrow etched into his chest, haunted her thoughts. It was a never ending nightmare that haunted her all the time, keeping her from sleep or keeping her from living.

It was Naraku's fault, she knew that. She would kill him, the jewel and herself and it would be done with. All of it would be done with, but she still loved him. Even though it was him, she loved Inuyasha, even though it was his body that cut through her flesh, the images of her with him, or the images of her reincarnation with him they were all tied to him. He was always on her mind and to keep it to herself, she hid it. She destroyed her emotion, she no longer remembered joy, or happiness. They were legends to her.

Kikyou breathed death, she moved in rage and hatred, she cried in pain and she loved Inuyasha. Those were her only emotions, the rage that moved her fake body of clay; and the pain of her loving Inuyasha. She was clay, she was not disliked for this by village people, village people did not know and if they did they surely did not care. She helped them, demons words meant nothing to her, so the harassment of her pathetic body came from herself.

A miko who had failed to protect her job, her responsibility. Because she was stupid enough to think that she could fall in love, that she could do something that was forbidden to someone as herself, to think she could be happy as a normal human being, what a stupid, stupid women. A women who died to find that when she was brought back to life that the thing she died for, is a live and moving and falling in love for another women, the women that was indeed her reincarnation. A priestess with a body of clay for thinking she could find peace in death. A priestess who's reincarnation broke the very thing her past live died to protect. A priestess…a priestess who…. Who...

The taunting in her mind was endless, torturing words. She was never alone, so she could never cry, because someone somewhere was always watching. The people in the heavens laughing down upon her misfortune, that was waiting for her silent tears. Her head pounded but she never cried. No, she would never cry.

Kikyou sighed, how long could she keep this body moving without sleep? Even she needed sleep but the sleep that would douse upon her would surely be restless and she wasn't ready to give in to the nightmares. The ones that were with her when she was a wake at least had a chance at escaping but never in her dreams.

She came to a stop resting her tired eyes; the dream would start off bad as it always would…but that night Kikyou dreamed and she dreamed of a friendly face of a arrogant wolf demon, with long black hair and one eye, named Kouga.

XoXoX

Authors Note: That was Chapter 2! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Gomene for not updating as soon…. Groundation and Christmas break just didn't mix It's a little short too I'll update ASAP, gomen

* * *

Inuyasha turned, he couldn't sleep. Every bone in his hanyou body felt hard with annoyance. Why had Kikyou saved Kouga? Why did Kouga have to ASK about her? She was HIS. He had no right to ask and pry his wimpy ass into HIS business. Inuyasha turned again, grumbling as he did, his golden eyes slowly softening as her stared towards Kagome. But that's not fair to her was it? Whenever Kouga came near her he became annoyed but it was over once he left. Why had he not gotten over it? Because Kagome was always with him. Kagome always stayed by his side, she was with him always and when they were apart, no one could see her except her family but Kikyou… Kikyou and his meetings were very brief and very rare and to think Kouga had gotten to see her and he didn't, made his bones ache and his blood boil. He turned again.

Inuyasha sat up, what if Kouga was with her now? What if Kouga had seen her, or was seeing her? Being with her? He twitched in annoyance. Of course not, the wimpy wolf liked Kagome not Kikyou. Why would he like Kikyou anyway? Because she's strong, because she's beautiful, because she's Kagome's original…. Inuyasha twitched. "The original..." He whispered, shaking his head. Kagome and Kikyou were completely different and if Kouga liked Kagome he would defiantly not like Kikyou. That was that.

Inuyasha paused though, he couldn't help it, and the whole business was annoying him. The air wasn't cold enough, he almost wanted to jump down from the tree and stomp the fire to the ground. Even though the fire wasn't near him, he felt like he was on fire. He stared towards his sleeping companions, they used the fire to keep them warm, and he used the fire as an excuse for his jealousy.

Morning came too slowly for the hanyou, and as Kagome busied herself with making ramen. Sango was up and fetching water at the stream and Miroku and Shippo were still struggling to wake up. Inuyasha looked the worst though, the scene was almost to perfect. Everyone seemed happy and perfect, looking refreshed and cheerful. He looked miserable and tired. His eyes held black circles under his eyes and he couldn't help but feel irritable. He just wanted to get on the road, and move and fight. If he was fighting, he was thinking anything other then killing and protecting.

XoXoX

Kouga stared towards his reflection once more. Things had changed fast, he had lost one of his eyes and now a miko from no where he had supposedly been around all this time was forming a alliance with him. Even though he suggested it, it was somehow awkward, yet strangely comforting.

His hair was up high showing his scarred eye along with his fearless blue one. He realized he didn't like the look of his eye, that diagonal scar made him stick out. He didn't like that, or the fact he didn't have his speed on his side. He lowered his hair from its high pony tail, his jagged black hair falling down past his shoulders. He looked extremely different but he looked…strangely better.

He moved on then wondering about the vision of the miko. What was that? A flashback that wasn't his own, had Kikyou thought it? No she couldn't have, she was surprised that he had mentioned it. She wasn't thinking about it so he couldn't have read her mind. So, how could he see something that happened so far back in the past that wasn't his own? Perhaps it was a one time thing, he concluded. He wouldn't worry or think on it unless it happened again; he probably wouldn't see her again. But somewhere he knew that wasn't true and that he wanted to see her again.

Kouga walked along, it was another slow day. No Naraku's scent, No Kagome's scent, No stupid mutt's scent….No Kikyou's scent. He sighed there was no scent worth finding or following or even concerning himself with. He hated days like this. The sun was to bright, there was no one around and the people around were to happy. He almost wanted to see Kikyou now more then ever. It was to happy and she wasn't a happy person at all, she didn't have an ounce of happiness in her. Kouga paused and that thought some how made him sad, not an ounce of happiness…at least not real happiness.

Kouga paused, "She couldn't have gotten far" He said aloud, smelling the air. He was going to track her. Why not? It was a good day, and she was the last person he saw and probably the closest person to him. So why not? He could put up with her a while, it wasn't going to be a chore for him.

Kouga continued to sniff the air taking off to run but tripping. He growled slowly, cutting the shard out of his leg as he watched the blood run down it. "Fine, if I can't run super fast, I'll just run without the power of the shikon shard" He put the shard within his hand, feeling the power surge as he began to run. Kouga ran pretty fast, actually really fast. He didn't run as fast as he did with the shikon shards, he didn't run in a whirlwind like he once did, but he didn't need them to run fast.

Kikyou paused staring up from where she sat, raising a brow as she felt Kouga's jaki come speeding at her. She knew he had to have removed the shikon shard from his remaining leg and put it somewhere else. No one would discard a shikon shard if they knew what it did, but she could feel its presence none the less, he had placed it in his hand.

"You were looking for me Kouga?" She stared towards to him, raising a brow. "That's unlike you"

Kouga twitched. "You know you're a cold old soul that doesn't deserve to walk this earth anymore" He snapped angrily, staring towards her, his blue I filled with hate and disgust. Who was she to tell him what was unlike him? She didn't KNOW him.

Kikyou didn't say anything her hair blowing up slightly, not straight up, but up and forward. She looked sad but more then anything, she looked dead. Her skin pale, her eyes tired, maybe she was tired of holding on.

"I don't" She said finally. "Your right I have no right to question you. It's none of my business"

Kouga stared towards her, and for the first time he felt like he did something wrong. His blue eye widening, tilting his head downwards, his bangs covering his eyes. 'She looks so…lonely'

XoXoX

That night Kouga walked with Kikyou, and under the full moon he vowed to her, that she would never have to be alone again. And the cold priestess found comfort in those words. The lake glistened by there side, the sakura trees tossing petals at their reflections. And Kikyou smiled. For the first time in a long time, Kikyou smiled. The relief that washed over Kouga was as cool as the water by there side. He would leave Kagome- Kagome was special, but Kikyou was different. And he vowed to her that she wouldn't be alone…Kagome wasn't lonely and Kikyou was. And he would never break his vow. He would avenge his fallen comrades and when he did…Kikyou would be at his side.

She would never be alone again.

* * *

Authors Note: comments? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: o

* * *

"Inuyasha? Are you okay? You've been acting strangely since yesterday" Kagome asked gently pushing the bike up the hill, Inuyasha by her side. The hanyou had been remotely quiet ever since the incident with Kouga and much more irritable.

Sango stared towards Inuyasha in a bit of concern as well, looking over her shoulder towards Miroku. Shippo perched on Miroku's shoulder staring over towards Kirara on Sango's shoulder.

"What's the matter with Inuyasha?" Shippo whispered.

Sango blinked a few times, "I can't tell I mean when it comes to Kikyou…"

"But Kikyou and Kouga don't have any sort of relationship" Miroku continued, Kirara giving off a soft mew in response.

"That we know of" Sango added "Do you think they could?"

Miroku paused as if mulling it over. "Well that would make things bad on Kagome-sama's part for the fact if Kouga were to love Kikyou that would make Inuyasha lose his jealousy over Kagome-sama and have him constantly thinking about…."

"You know I can hear every word your saying!" Inuyasha spat turning around, Kagome holding comical flames around her body staring towards the monk. Miroku sighed a large sweat drop running down the back of his head. "How come I am always the one to blame!"

"Being a pervert does have its disadvantages Houshi-sama" Sango commented smiling glad that she wasn't receiving Kagome's death glare. Shippo eyes had grown beady, whispering to Kirara. "Kagome sure is scary…"

The group became silent after that, a different thought running through each members head. Kagome's filled with doubt, Inuyasha filled with anxiety and the others just wondering when things would be normal again.

Sango paused slightly standing perfectly still, Miroku pausing and looking towards her curiously. Her eyes widened as she stared forward her hand clutching the strap of Hirakotsu tightly. Inuyasha paused looking backwards to Sango's intense reaction, Kagome staring towards her a bit worriedly. "What's wrong Sango-chan?"

Inuyasha followed her gaze; a shadowed figure was walking towards them. A demon scent with long black hair, swishing as he walked, and a blue eye hid from under his bangs and he seemed to be staring at Kagome. "Wait Sango this scent is!"

Sango lunged forward over Inuyasha, a protective glare in her eyes. It wasn't like Sango to be rash like this, what had gotten into the slayer? Sango turned to the side releasing Hirakotsu as he merely hit it to the side with a hand. The giant weapon swirled towards the edge of the cliff, and if it wasn't enough on Sango's rashness she jumped for it. She grabbed the massive boomerang as she skidded off the edge of the cliff, leaving nothing behind but a cloud of brown dust.

"Sango!" Kagome said running forwards fear in her eyes as she landed on her knees staring over the cliff's edge. A soft hand wrapped around her waste, lifting her up. "I'm sorry about your friend Kagome; it's not like her to be so rash" "Kouga-kun?"

Inuyasha stared downwards, "Don't you have the least bit of regret, Sango could be dead!" Kirara rubbed up against Inuyasha's ankle confused, Inuyasha twitched in rage. Was Kagome really just going to let him flirt with her, when he just let Sango fall?

Kouga stared towards her, he almost looked attractive now, his black hair hung over his face, trailing down as long as Inuyasha's. And his eye was a perfect frost blue, the scar seemed to add a rough yet gentle look to the young wolf prince's face.

"I come to disclaim you Kagome, It has been an honor to be with you, when I've had this chance but I have sadly found another who I have a promise too, that I refuse to break."

Kagome smiled, a true one. "I'm happy for you Kouga-kun! Did you decide to go Ayame after all?"

Kouga smiled simply. "No, not at all." His blue eye met Inuyasha's golden ones now. A awkward silence rising between the two, as Inuyasha averted his gaze, Kouga continued to stare forwards.

"Inuyasha"

"Your serious hun?"

"You can tell?"

"Shut up, you wimpy wolf"

Kouga looked to the side, the wind blowing his long black hair to the side. "Inuyasha…take care of her."

Kouga slowly turned walking away as Sango heaved her body over the side of the cliff, her hair undone looking annoyed towards the figure, as she lunged Hirakotsu over the edge and then trembling pulled herself up as well. The peaceful moment was ruined do to that and Kagome knelt down hurriedly as well as Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha looked down and then up towards Kouga to catch one last glimpse of him.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha called, Kouga turned around staring towards him over a shoulder. "Who is it?"

Kouga smiled simply. "Kikyou"

Inuyasha's stance shattered.

XoX

The morning had settled to dusk now and the group had been uncomfortably silent do to Inuyasha's and Sango's strange behavior. Although Inuyasha's wasn't as strange, it was as expected when it came to Kikyou and the jealous in Kagome was raging as ever. So the aura was pretty thick around everyone truly.

"Sango"

The slayer raised a brow looking towards the monk calmly, as if her earlier fury had been completely removed. This didn't make the monk's question any easier; he intended to break the silence between the three elder companions (along with himself) but couldn't seem to fix anything. Everyone's response was always silence but he sighed continuing anyway.

"What was with you today?"

She once again gave him that skeptic look and then paused looking to the side. She was the first to speak to him since the incident with Kouga so her words came out a bit softer then she had intended. "You mean with Kouga?"

Miroku smiled despite himself, finally someone was talking to him and Sango was his main concern for now, the others would just have to wait. "Hai Sango…you were very futile and reckless it wasn't much like you"

"He had a bad aura" Sango said distantly, "He was staring at Kagome-chan with such intensity I just went with my feelings…" Sango said finally. "I guess that's the reason, I can think of no other reason why I would be so…"

"Careless" Inuyasha finished, smiling a bit. "You acted before I could even tell who it was."

Kagome even seemed to come around a bit, smiling. "Thank you for worrying about me Sango-chan"

Still everyone silently wondered even as they sat quietly by the fire. What kind of inner demon was Sango fighting? As much as they wanted to believe it, as much as they strived to know was that the real reason? Could things go so easily back to normal? Silently everyone knew they couldn't, it was an unspoken agreement between everyone to not mention this day and to suffer alone. No one wanted to help the other for they had shared there own injuries from today, both physical and mental.

XoX

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hai Rin"

The little girl's eyes were wide with fear and her body was shaken covered in sweat as she stared towards him. The girl seemed petrified with fear for a moment and her eyes brimmed with tears.

The lord stared towards the child, raising a brow. "Rin…What's wrong?"

The little girl stared up towards him, what were these horrible dreams that haunted her at night? What were these unbearable flashes during the day? Was something wrong with her? Why did she see something that was going to happen before it did? How could she tell her lord that she wasn't worthy that she was a broken girl, of no assistance anymore?

Her words shook from her tears as her brown eyes met his patient golden ones. "I am no longer of any assistance my lord. When is no longer a worthy human to travel in your presence? I am broken."

The lord stared down towards the girl, "You've been following me for two years Rin." His voice replied calmly as he stared towards the moon calmly. "And what ever possesses you to believe you are unworthy now and that you are broken? Is it because…I'm a youkai?"

Her eyes widened and she grabbed his arm in need. "No! I see things! Terrible things! And they happen! I see them and I don't want to anymore!"

Sesshomaru paused staring towards the girl. Could his mortal child see the future? He paused staring towards seriously, bending down and putting a hand on her forehead comfortingly. His eyes a bit gentle but his expression still calm, his feelings hidden behind his emotionless mask.

"What do you see?"

"I saw a man Sesshomaru-sama. A man who works for the man you after"

"Naraku?"

She nodded quickly. "He had long black hair and a scar over his right eye. He…hates me. He hates me because I'm human. He wishes me dead. He comes to find me… to take me away from my lord forever and as I go to scream, he turns me into stone. I can not breathe and I can not see and I can not move…Rin seizes to exist. He plans to do it to me, and…a miko….two mikos…and someone I don't recognize…but he wants her…for last. Because she will be fun to kill. He told me so."

Sesshomaru stared towards her, his brow furrowing. "Rin, this man you speak of is very real…He is your lords distant cousin Haiyaku."

Rin stared towards him, "Gomene my lord I didn't know….I told you was broken." She stared tilting her head down, "Gomene my lord….Gomene"

He paused. "Your not broken, just remember…I'll protect you"

Rin's eyes widened, "Forever?"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, only a slight smirk. "Forever"

But Rin was right, she would turn to stone and so would her heart…

* * *

Authors Note: hahahaa! Enjoy o 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors Note: Glad everyone liked it Read and Review!

* * *

Rin sat up, it each day felt like a day closer to that nightmare and Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to be closely latched upon her as if he knew. Jaken never understood what was going on and rarely talked to prevent from getting hurt harder then usual. Sesshomaru stared towards the girl, his human child looked terrible. Her smile was becoming forced now, and dark circles hung under her eyes, as much as he hated it. They couldn't travel today, searching for Naraku and even finding him, what good would it do her? He stopped abruptly, Jaken almost bumping into him and falling on his face, the dragon stepping on his back, Rin staring down towards him, her eyes widening as she quickly backed the dragons up- without a word.

"Rin"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Are you hungry?"

The human child blinked, he was never really blunt like this and neither was he offering to feed her so early in the day. Rin was so surprised by this she could hardly think of the right answer. "A little my lord but I can wait…" She said a bit uncertainly.

"Then we'll eat. Jaken prepare camp. Were staying here."

Jaken blinked "But…but my lord, it's so early in the day and…"

A foot collided with his head as Jaken fell forward, and while the toads head was smushed into the ground with Sesshomaru's foot on top of him. The lord smiled down towards the young girl, a secret smile, "Take care of Jaken" He said removing his foot and walking off into the woods.

Rin did as told smiling much easier as she did, her arms wrapping around the small toad and pulling him up. The toad didn't understand what happened that day, why Rin changed back to herself so quickly. He didn't understand what had happened between his master and her, and he never understood why Rin had followed two demons so loyally to begin with. But, he was happy. She was as much his as his master's. She had grown to them, her smile, her touch, her voice, and he and his master's bond had even proven stronger because of this girl. Because now they shared the same fear, losing her. Mortality would take her one day and they'd have to live with it…for centuries more.

Sesshomaru came back with some meat and he didn't talk much, sitting down and preparing the meat for Jaken and himself. Rin smiled and clapped her hands delighted, humming at pleasantly by there early brunch. It was nice to just rest and so she slept after she ate, and she swore before she fell into a pleasant sleep, she swore she felt Sesshomaru-sama's finger tips graze her brown hair in a fatherly manner. And that morning the girl dreamed of a demon lord…who would allow her to call him father.

XoX

Inuyasha paused as he walked along, he felt like he was getting nowhere or hardly moving. Like each step wasn't taking him in the wrong direction and not the right one. He had such a powerful urge to just lunge forward and leave the four of them covered in his dust. It was such a disgusting feeling to wish to do this to your family. He couldn't help it, they were his family every one of them meant the world to him. Kagome was something, nothing and everything all rolled into one. Shippo was a kid, a brother perhaps, maybe even in some ways a son. Miroku was a companion, a friend, a brother, and even stranger ways respectable. Sango was…Sango was something. Sango was a friend, maybe a best friend. Though his and Sango's bond wasn't as open as everyone else's they understood each other's pain more then anybody else did. They connected they were….the same.

He paused looking through them, it was to silent, it made his ears twitch. All there footsteps were almost at the same time. Except Sango's and his. Sango's were much harder then everyone else's, her brown eyes firm, fierce. Like she wanted to bolt off as badly and uncontrollably as he did. As if she had her own demon to slay….

It had been a week since that day, Kagome was better and so was everyone else. Except him and Sango it seemed like once again they were the only ones sharing any sort of pain.

"Inuyasha! Can we stop for lunch!" Kagome said hopefully, holding up a bagged lunch from her 'backpack'. He stared towards her, stopping was the last thing he wanted to do, eating was even worse.

"Keh! You humans are so weak!" He mumbled hoping to get on her nerves and keep going but here came Miroku ready to defend the 'starving' Kagome.

"Now now Inuyasha, we've been going for hours and lunch does sound quite appealing even to me."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to snap at the two but Sango's voice came out before he could say anything else. "We've only been going for a few hours, I'm not hungry and neither is Inuyasha so it looks like it's a tie"

"Sango-chan…" Kagome whispered almost shocked, Inuyasha raising a brow as well.

"There's only one way to settle this Kagome-sama"

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Inuyasha twitched as did Sango. "Fine" Inuyasha scuffed for the two of them as they moved there hands.

"Shoot"

Kagome did paper, Miroku did scissors, Inuyasha had done rock and so had Sango.

"Inuyasha your out, and so is Miroku-sama, so it's just me and Sango-chan" Kagome said almost happily. This was a game from her time, she had a pretty fair advantage of winning.

Inuyasha stared towards Sango as she brushed past him, dropping Hirakotsu at his feet and pulling her hair out, her youkata falling to the ground. Standing in front of Kagome, in her exterminators outfit and her brown hair blowing wildly in the wind, her hair tie being carried off.

"Sango looks serious, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku said blinking a few times almost a bit afraid. She never had her hair all the way down but to the poor perverted monk it wasn't the least displeasing.

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors"

"Shoot!"

The hands came down easily, Kagome's hand being a paper while Sango's was scissors. A smile burned the slayers cherry lips as she lifted Hirakotsu back on her shoulder slowly walking again. "Were go another hour or two and stop then" She said over a shoulder, Inuyasha being the first to follow and then Miroku and last Kagome. What had gotten into the slayer?

XoX

"You're saying you want to be with me Kouga?"

"I told you I would not leave your side and I have not yet, have I Kikyou?"

The miko smiled staring towards him, "And what if you have to leave me?"

"I vowed I wouldn't. I'll take care of you forever"

"But Inuyasha…"

Kouga stared towards the miko, his hands clamping onto her shoulders as his blue eye stared into hers. His black hair piling over his shoulder as he bent down to look into her eyes. "He's in the past just like Kagome is for me…can't you…put it behind you?"

"Why do you like me anyway Kouga! What could you see in someone dead like me?"

Kikyou stared towards him, tears in her eyes as she turned her head to the side. "Now look what you made me do" Kikyou's voice trembled as Kouga let out a slow sigh, looking up towards the sky.

"I don't know what I see in you or why I like you this much, maybe it's just because I like you." He said finally. "That's the only thing I can think of, I don't know why it happened or why it could happen, you can't do anything more for me then any other demon or human could. You can't grant me an heir and you have nothing I want…other then you."

Kikyou stared towards him, the tears still unshed in her eyes. "I haven't cried in so long…"

"Then cry, I'll hold you, if you can't love me as a lover yet, love me as your friend, you companion. And with time Kikyou-sama I will when your heart." His strong arms wrapped around her and she let herself break in Kouga's arms, tears flowing down her face as her hand squeezed his shoulder and his firm armor.

Kikyou pulled out staring up towards him, "Something bad is going to happen Kouga" She said wiping away the tear slowly. "Naraku has sent someone after me, and not only me, Kagome and Inuyasha's demon slayer companion and whomever else it may concern."

Kouga stared towards her raising a brow. "That was unexpected…what are you talking about?"

"A man that looks like you is watching us." Kikyou whispered, "Somewhere in Kanna's mirror, this man and Naraku are watching us."

Kouga growled lowly, staring towards her angrily. "How can you be so certain?"

"My instincts are never wrong Kouga" Kikyou stared towards him firmly. "That's why I stopped crying, I felt the mirror opening and we don't need to let them know were close or he'll use it against us somehow. They can't hear us but they see everything Kouga."

Kouga paused staring towards her seriously; "Fine" His mouth seemed dry. "Do you know what there planning?"

"No…" Kikyou said slowly as she felt the invisible void close a sigh of relief escaping her mouth. "It's gone"

"How'd you know it was there?"

"Naraku loves me…he's always checking up on me, even with that baby as his human heart…whenever it's near him he has an uncontrollable urge to see me. To see what I'm doing, who I'm with, how I'm suffering. Any pleasure or pain he can get from it…he yearns for it, for me."

Kouga twitched anger burning in his visable eye. "I won't let him!"

Kikyou smiled. "You sound like Inuyasha"

Kouga growled looking to the side, mumbling something about the half breed mutt and then sighing miserably.

"Shall we continue to look for Naraku, Kikyou?" He said finally breaking the ice that had arose between them in even such a very short time.

Kikyou smiled. "I'm glad you asked, yes, it's a fine day to kill a half breed isn't it?"

Kouga's eyes widened slightly, "Half breed?"

"Yes, it's hard to remember sometimes that Naraku is just a half demon…" Her voice trailed off as she began walking. "Lets get moving, it will be night soon."

Kouga nodded following forward watching her hair move behind her. Her hair was always down like his was now, he was tempted too….

Kouga walked up to her, running a clawed hand through her hair and tying it. "What are you doing?" Kikyou asked over a shoulder staring towards him, her black hair pulled up in a high pony tail like his used to be. He smiled pleased, "For now, you should wear my hair tie and you should wear it like this until you have confidence enough to wear it YOUR way." Kouga said smiling walking by her side now. Kikyou smiling a bit red, staring towards him. "You're a goof you know that?" "So I've been told…"

XoX

Night fell quickly on Rin, her heart racing. "Jaken-sama wake up Jaken-sama………." She tugged at his body eager to get him to wake as the demon stood over her. She couldn't see him but it was HIM. It was THE ONE. Sesshomaru-sama had left to get dinner and THIS MAN had knocked out the fire. She couldn't scream she didn't want him to find her, she couldn't run, she was on her knees, she couldn't see him. She crawled over Jaken's body, pausing as she stared towards him. As she saw a foot step over Jaken as well.

"He doesn't want Jaken-sama…he wants Rin" The words stumbled in her head as she began to crawl faster; she could hear him walking slowly behind her, following her easily with his demon eye sight. She turned to see him, rising to a stand, blue eyes glowing towards her. One was blue, and one was red. The blue one looked scarier then the red one did, it looked hypnotic. She took a step back and then paused staring towards him.

'Don't give off any sign of what you're going to do Rin' she thought to herself, her eyes staring straight into his. Her body trembling. 'Now!' She screamed in her mind as she darted to left. She ran as fast as she could but she could tell he was running faster, she heard his swift movements running off the side of trees with ease, as smooth and as quickly as her beloved Sesshomaru-sama. There movements…they were so much alike…cousins….

Rin screamed then as she fell hitting the ground, shutting her eyes tight. It's like when the wolves got Rin…they chomped into Rin's flesh until Rin could not feel or breathe anymore. And then they left Rin there to die….and Rin did die and Rin is going to die now….

"No!" Rin said rising to a stand as she stared towards him over a shoulder, tears in her eyes. "Rin will not die again!" She threw herself forward the figure's eyes glowing blue and zapping her foot. It wouldn't move…it was concrete…solid rock. She had no choice, she had to stay.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She watched as her lord's figure darted over her, her heart racing quickly as the blue light took her entire body, crisping over her legs, the rock moving over her up towards her chest. She felt her chest get tighter, "No…Rin's heart beat…" Tears brimmed her eyes as she felt the light stop…but her whole body up to her middle chest was filled with rock, her heart beat was so slow…it felt like it was going to pop. Tears fell from her eyes, as she cried in pain; the faint sound of swords clanking behind her was all that was heard.

Sesshomaru knelt down to her, blood dripping on her cheek. He had stabbed Sesshomaru-sama, even bits of his armor was broken, but Sesshomaru had won. "Rin…"

"Sesshomaru-sama…Rin's heart beat is so far away…Rin is so scared…"

The demon winced his eyes in pain as he stared to her, half her heart was stoned…Her heart was going to break. The half that was alive was going to burst and….his eyes widened as he stared towards her. Was she going to die?

His hand gently lifted her face up towards his, her eyes looked tired, tears in her eyes, filled with pain. "Rin"

"I'm scared Chicue…I'm scared to die…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and then shrunk back as he looked to the side, rising to a stand. As he drew out Tokijin staring down towards her, "Rin…your heart…is going to burst…I'm not going to let you suffer until it does."

The tears rolled down her face, "I understand Chicue I just…." She sobbed. "I just know…I won't be able to see you again!" The tears rolled down her face in floods, "That's my only regret Sesshomaru-sama, if I die…I can never see you again…Never again…Rin can never…."

"I'll bring you back." He said staring towards her, his golden eyes serious. "I won't let you die here…you can call me….chicue." He said finally, his bangs covering his eyes as he raised Tokijin over his head.

"Goodbye….Chicue"

Tokijin stabbed perfectly until the open part of Rin's heart, and the tears stopped flowing from the little girls eyes. Sesshomaru paused as he felt all essence of Rin die and fade away, as he cradled the little girl in his arms. He didn't feel awkward and he didn't feel shame, he felt pain. Every bit of him hurt and he prayed to god that there would be away to save her, that there was some spell that he could find to save her, that there was someway when this was all over, that when he did kill his cousin and when her body was no longer half stone, that the half of her heart that he had killed, could be saved with Tenseiga. He silently prayed as he held her in his arms that he hadn't killed…his mortal.

* * *

Authors Note: Think of this as only the beginning. Rin was only the first victim…Kikyou's next. +TeAsEr+ 


End file.
